<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renjana by uritaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647404">Renjana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon'>uritaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Birthday Iwaizumi, M/M, i know this is late in my country but still, non baku talk, oikawa is avoiding iwaizumi for ten years, pining Oikawa, slight ushioi as friends and past unrequited love, slight ushisaku, slight utsuiwa, ushioi had a talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa menepi dari keramaian, memilih berada di luar dan menikmati pemandangan mobil-mobil yang terparkir. Toh pada akhirnya dia di sini juga bukan karena yang meninggal adalah suami dari 'mantan' sahabatnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Renjana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.</p><p>A/N: yak, ini semua ship saya masukin, tolong pengertiannya karena mungkin di masa depan saya nggak bakal nulis full fanfic buat mereka, jadi saya taro di sana saja;;</p><p>Ini juga ditulis dadakan jam sembilan malam ini jadi pasti kacau banget haha. Telat lima belas menitan waktu Indonesia, tapi tetep selamat ulang tahun, Iwaizumi! Makasih akhirnya kamu balik juga di chapter 395.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kamu nggak apa-apa?”</p><p>Oikawa mendengus, kemudian tanpa menolehkan kepalanya melalui bahu, dia membalas, “Kok malah tanya gue. Harusnya gue yang tanya itu sama lo.”</p><p>Orang yang memakai pakaian kimono hitam itu beringsut mendekat, dia membalas Oikawa yang menatap lurus memandang mobil-mobil yang terparkir dengan suara rendahnya. “Saya sih cukup sedih. Toh pada akhirnya saya juga nggak ngabisin banyak waktu sama dia. Maksud saya tanya tadi, ‘kan karena kamu ketemu sama dia.”</p><p>Suara dengus terdengar kembali, Oikawa melanjutkan, “Gue—saya sih nggak apa-apa. Saya, ‘kan ke sini udah <em>expect </em>bakal ketemu sama dia.”</p><p>“Masih manggil ‘Iwa-chan’?”</p><p>“Nggak lah. Ngapain. <em>Iwaizumi</em>.” Botol minum air mineral kecil yang disuguhkan untuk setiap tamu dibuka, diteguknya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri menatap mobilnya yang terparkir di tengah-tengah. “Dia masih sibuk di dalam? Kamu ngapain di sini?”</p><p>“Iya, tadi juga ada beberapa yang baru datang. Saya istirahat sebentar, ada Kiyoomi yang nemenin dia di sana. Sebentar lagi saya juga balik.”</p><p>Pemandangan orang yang berlalu-lalang sedikit mengambil atensinya. Setiap orang berpakaian hitam-hitam hari ini, termasuk dirinya, khusus untuk menghadiri pemakaman dari seorang pelatih terkenal bernama Utsui Takashi—ayah dari orang yang berdiri di sampingnya, seseorang yang spesial bagi mantan sahabatnya.</p><p>Ketika tadi dia menyampaikan doa di depan peti matinya, sekuat mungkin Oikawa tidak menoleh ke arah kanan di mana Iwaizumi berada. Dia hanya menaruh setangkai bunga yang disiapkan, berdoa singkat, mengambil jatah botol air mineral, lalu melamun di sisi rumah duka yang lebih sepi sembari memandangi mobil-mobil yang berjejer. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di sana sampai akhirnya anak dari orang yang meninggal siang tadi karena serangan jantung datang menghampiri dirinya.</p><p>“Kamu nggak ada mau ngomong sama dia? Udah sepuluh tahun. Masih belum mau baikan?”</p><p>Dirinya mengembus keras, kemudian meneguk habis air minumnya dan berkata, “Nggak. Nggak minat. Males. Buat apa.”</p><p>“Sebenernya tadi saya bingung mau ngundang kamu atau nggak, tapi, ‘kan kamu anggota Seijou juga sama kayak dia. Dia ngundang semua orang, tapi nggak berani ngundang kamu—ya, kamu juga <em>block </em>nomor dia, ‘kan. Jadi ya udah saya aja yang ngundang.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Kamu masih sakit hati?”</p><p>“Masih lah. Ya kali tiba-tiba dateng mau bikin kejutan ulang tahun tau-tau orang yang kamu suka pakai cincin. Disembunyikan setahun pula. Ditambah dia tau saya suka sama dia. ‘Kan brengsek namanya.”</p><p>“Apalagi dari Argentina ya.”</p><p>“<em>Apalagi dari Argentina</em>.”</p><p>“Kalau mau jujur, saya juga tau soal hubungan mereka telat. Cuman sebulan dua bulan sebelum kamu tau. Saya tentu aja kaget, tapi awalnya saya nggak terlalu peduli sebelum saya ingat kamu suka sama dia. Sayangnya waktu itu saya nggak tau kontak kamu sama sekali.”</p><p>Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, entah mengapa merasa terharu mengenai fakta yang baru dia ketahui setelah satu dekade lamanya. Tapi dia percaya Ushijima memang tidak bermaksud apa-apa, walaupun mungkin kalau mereka sudah bertukar kontrak sejak lama, Ushijima bisa mengabarinya lebih dulu supaya dirinya lebih siap.</p><p>Perjalanannya ke California sepuluh tahun yang lalu guna merayakan kejutan ulang tahun bagi Iwaizumi Hajime berubah menjadi perjalanan yang memporak-porandakan hatinya. Tahu Iwaizumi dicumbu seseorang di atas sofa, bahkan sampai mendesah dan memperdengarkan suara basah, Oikawa yang waktu itu memiliki kunci cadangan apartemen sang mantan sahabat hanya diam menonton sebelum akhirnya menaruh hadiah jam tangan yang dibelinya di koridor dan pulang begitu saja.</p><p>Padahal hari itu dia ingin bersenang-senang, padahal dia sangat menantikan liburan singkatnya bersama orang yang dia sukai, namun alih-alih melaksanakan <em>itinenary </em>yang sudah dibuatnya jauh-jauh hari, malam itu juga Oikawa pulang kembali ke Argentina—ponselnya dimatikan, seluruh pesan Iwaizumi tak dibalas, dibaca pun tidak.</p><p>Setelah itu, mereka yang awalnya selalu menyempatkan mengirim pesan selama ada waktu luang, menjadi menjauh. Oikawa tak mengindahkan semua pesan dan telepon dari sahabatnya—dia bahkan selalu pura-pura tak ada di rumah jika Iwaizumi rela datang jauh-jauh mengunjunginya di Argentina.</p><p>Kepindahannya ke Jepang pun tak dia ceritakan pada sang pria—hanya Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang tahu selain keluarganya sendiri. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Iwaizumi setelah setengah tahun lamanya adalah ketika timnya melawan tim Ushijima di Miyagi.</p><p>Bukan saja hanya bertemu dengan Ushijima kembali, dia juga bertemu dengan Iwaizumi dan Utsui yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sana—dan bukan California—dan menonton pertandingan mereka sampai habis.</p><p>Baru ketika itu dia tahu, ‘Oh, orang ini adalah ayah UshiWaka.’</p><p>Dari awal, alasan dia patah hati bukan karena siapa yang dipacari oleh Iwaizumi. Ketika dia selalu menceritakan harinya pada Iwaizumi, mulai dari hal remeh sampai hal yang penting, Iwaizumi tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai soal sang ‘kekasih’. Oikawa tahu alasan Iwaizumi mati-matian belajar lalu kuliah di California adalah untuk mengejar seorang pelatih yang dia kagumi. Tapi Oikawa tidak tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, tidak pula setelah Iwaizumi mengirimkan fotonya dengan Ushijima lalu bercerita bahwa sang pria akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dia kagumi selama ini.</p><p>Oikawa benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia sedih tidak dianggap sebagai teman yang dapat dipercaya. Dia tak suka tahu-tahu di jari manis tangan kiri Iwaizumi sudah ada cincin yang tersemat. Dia benci karena dia tak bisa memiliki sahabatnya sendiri. Dia patah hati karena orang yang dia cintai mencintai orang yang bukan dirinya.</p><p>Semua ini bukan berarti Oikawa tidak melakukan usaha apa-apa, justru karena dia sesekali melempar candaan dan godaan, berharap Iwaizumi mengerti apa yang dia maksud, semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan.</p><p>Namun Oikawa tidak tahu, sesuatu yang <em>lebih menyakitkan </em>itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menghancurkan hatinya sampai tak berbekas. Satu kalimat dari Iwaizumi yang dikatakan kepadanya setelah pertandingannya di Sendai kala itu, sukses mengubah semuanya.</p><p>
  <em>“Maaf, Oikawa, gue tau lo suka sama gue, makanya gue bingung mau ngasih tau lo gimana caranya.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was it—the last straw.</em>
</p><p>Tangan Iwaizumi ditepis, ditatapnya sang <em>mantan </em>sahabat tidak percaya, <em>“Oh, ternyata gini. Enak ya ngeliat gue kayak gitu. Lucu? Ini yang terakhir, Iwaizumi. Hubungan pertemanan kita selesai—nggak, itu emang udah nggak ada sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu.”</em></p><p>Itu adalah memori terakhir yang dia ingat mengenai sosok Iwaizumi Hajime—sepuluh tahun lalu, hanya sebulan setelah kepulangannya ke Jepang. Dia ingat persis setelah itu Ushijima tiba-tiba mengejarnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang entah dia tak ingat, lalu Oikawa meminta ditinggal sendiri. Dari ujung matanya terlihat sesosok pria bermasker yang menghampiri Ushijima lalu ikut menatapnya tak lama kemudian.</p><p>Setelah pertemuan tak terduga di gimnasium Sendai hari itu, Iwaizumi seolah-olah telah menghilang dari kehidupannya. Oikawa juga tidak terlalu peduli, toh mereka sekarang tinggal di benua yang berbeda. Seijou mengadakan reuni pun tentu saja mantan sahabatnya itu tidak akan datang.</p><p>Dan dia ingat betul, ketika dia hendak menghadiri reuni Seijou kurang lebih sembilan tahun yang lalu, puluhan undangan dikirimkan kepada hampir seluruh anggota klub voli semasa Oikawa menjabat sebagai kapten. Dari seluruh anggota Seijou yang diundang, hanya Oikawa sendiri yang tak datang—tak sudi.</p><p>Hanamaki dan Matsukawa berusaha berbicara padanya berkali-kali. Mereka tahu persoalan ini, mereka juga tahu bahwa Oikawa sudah menyukai Iwaizumi sejak lama—mereka paham. Mereka hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang dulu pergi ke mana-mana layaknya amplop dan prangko bersikap seolah orang asing. Ditambah karena satu-satunya cara mengetahui kabar dan kondisi Oikawa hanyalah melalui mereka berdua, mereka sendiri juga tidak punya pilihan lain.</p><p>
  <em>“‘Kan kalau dia khawatir, lebih baik dia nanya langsung ke lo. Mau sampai kapan lo berantem sama dia, Oikawa?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nggak baik bertengkar lama-lama. Gue ngerti kenapa lo kayak gini—kami ngerti. Tapi sampai saat ini dia masih nanyain kabar lo. Gue sama Hanamaki juga bingung enaknya gimana. Kami berdua, ‘kan mentok-mentok jawab lo baik-baik aja.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya udah sih kalau nggak mau jawab, ya nggak usah jawab aja. ‘Kan gampang. Emang dia mau ngapain sih? Pergi ke sini nyariin gue? Dih.”</em>
</p><p>Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyerah dan memilih menonton dari samping. Mereka khawatir, jelas. Mereka tahu Oikawa sesuka apa, mereka tahu Iwaizumi juga tidak punya kewajiban untuk membalas perasaan mantan kapten mereka. Tapi mereka juga tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Iwaizumi.</p><p>Dan hari ini pun mereka tetap hanya menonton dan memastikan kedua teman mereka itu baik-baik saja. Iwaizumi sibuk menerima tamu kenalan Utsui Takashi dan juga beberapa kawannya sendiri, sementara Oikawa sibuk menenangkan diri ditemani oleh Ushijima.</p><p>Menyerahkan botol kosong pada pria di sampingnya, Oikawa bertanya, “Kamu nggak balik ke dalam? Kayaknya bakal makin rame. Kamu liat sendiri ada beberapa mobil yang baru masuk.”</p><p>“Iya, kayaknya. Ya udah, saya balik dulu ke dalam. Kamu kalau mau pulang juga nggak apa-apa. Saya udah seneng kamu mau dateng, walaupun awalnya saya nggak nyangka kamu bakal ke sini.”</p><p>Oikawa tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk—mempersilakan pria di sampingnya ini pergi kembali ke dalam. Tepat lima langkah jarak di antara mereka, Oikawa bertanya pelan, “UshiWaka, butuh berapa lama untuk kamu <em>move on </em>dari saya sebelum suka sama suami kamu?”</p><p>“Entahlah, saya nggak ingat,” Ushijima sedikit berbalik, lalu dirinya tersenyum tipis dan menyambung, “saya ingat saya suka kamu lama sekali, tapi saya menyerah karena kamu nggak bisa saya gapai. Nggak lama kemudian, tahu-tahu saja saya suka sama Kiyoomi. Mungkin karena dia selalu ada di samping saya.”</p><p>“Wah, karena sekarang nggak ada siapa-siapa di samping saya, saya susah <em>move on </em>dong ya.”</p><p>“Kamu masih cinta sama dia?”</p><p>“Masih. Tapi saya juga masih benci sama dia. Ribet ya.”</p><p>“Perasaan manusia, ‘kan memang kayak gitu.”</p><p>Oikawa tertawa lepas, lega—entah kapan terakhir dia tertawa sebebas ini. Yang dikatakan Ushijima memang tidak salah. Memang sejak kapan perasaan manusia tidak rumit? Perihal cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan saja bisa berbuntut menjadi masalah bertahun-tahun. Dia memang datang ke acara pemakaman ini sekadar menghormati Ushijima yang telah mengundangnya, tapi mungkin diam-diam dia juga masih merindukan sosok yang terkadang muncul di pikirannya setiap tengah malam.</p><p>“Oikawa.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Saya harap kamu dan dia bisa berbaikan secepatnya. Saya pikir, dia sekarang paling membutuhkan <em>support </em>dari kamu untuk bangkit kembali. Ini nggak sopan dan kasar sih, tapi, sekarang ayah saya udah nggak ada. Mungkin kamu sekarang bisa ngobrol bebas dengan dia.”</p><p>Dirinya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya mengikuti Ushijima yang masuk kembali ke dalam rumah duka sebelum akhirnya beralih pada pepohonan hijau di sekitar rumah duka ini.</p><p>Tangannya bergerak memijat lehernya yang kaku sebelum akhirnya melonggarkan dasinya sedikit dan membuka kancing kerah. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan Iwaizumi setelah ini, pun Ushijima sudah mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Tak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini.</p><p>Kaki jenjangnya beranjak, berjalan menuruni tangga bebatuan satu demi satu sebelum akhirnya hanya dua langkah setelah dia selesai menuruni tangga, seseorang menarik lengannya—memaksanya untuk berhenti.</p><p>“Oikawa.”</p><p>Lidahnya berdecak, tahu jelas suara milik siapa bahkan ketika dia belum membalikkan badannya sekalipun.</p><p>“A-aku senang kamu datang—makasih. Mmm sekarang ada waktu luang? Aku ... mau istirahat sebentar, bisa tolong temenin?”</p><p>
  <em>“Saya pikir, dia sekarang paling membutuhkan support dari kamu untuk bangkit kembali.”</em>
</p><p>Ucapan Ushijima kembali terngiang—dan dia tidak tahu harus kesal atau apa.</p><p>Oikawa menepis halus tangan yang menggenggam lengannya halus, sekuat tenaga dia menyiapkan hatinya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan pria yang sudah dia hindari setengah mati selama sepuluh tahun ini.</p><p>“Oke, sebentar aja tapi. Aku mau buru-buru pulang, capek.”</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime tersenyum—mungkin sedikit agak terlalu lebar. Dan Oikawa benci karena satu senyuman itu masih tetap berhasil membuat jantungnya sedetik berdegup lebih kencang.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>